


Family Sins

by Swifty



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Grimdark, Heavy Angst, Incest, Minor Character(s), Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Canon Compliant, Past, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Time Skips, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The night his brother came in his room on his tenth birthday, his life changed forever, and the family that was once loving and supportive became hell."</p><p> </p><p>[[ disclaimers inside. Child abuse, proceed with caution! ]]</p><p> </p><p>*currently on hiatus for now*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destroyed Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'm working on three stories now XD 
> 
> I originally wasn't going to upload this one on AO3, but my friend Ben said I should, so here we go!
> 
> This story deals heavily with child abuse and non-consensual incest. The abuse itself isn't graphic (there are details, but it's not as descriptive as my other fics), but it is happening. 
> 
> Please proceed with caution if the subject or the tags make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> ***Disclaimer -- This is a work of fiction. Although it uses the names of several real people and some of the circumstances of their lives and careers, the story is entirely from the author’s imagination and has no basis in fact. Nothing in this story should be taken as representing actual events, attitudes, quotations, relationships or actions of any person living or dead.***

 

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

_**October 1977** _

 

 

 

 

The sound of the door creaking open woke Eddie up. He rubbed his eyes and shifted into a sitting position. In the dark room, he could make out a shadow, whom he recognized as his older brother. “Chavo?” he called out groggily, confusion coloring his voice. It was 2:00 in the morning. Why on Earth would his hermano pay him a visit at this time?

“Shh, it’s okay,” Chavo hushed, moving closer to the bed. “I just want to wish you a happy birthday.”

“But my birthday is over,” Eddie objected, a little mystified. A hand ruffled his hair playfully and he ducked away from it. He was too tired to tolerate his brother’s antics. “Can’t we wait till tomorrow? I want to go back to bed,” he whined.

There was a pause and then, “In that case, you won’t get your present.”

At that, Eddie brightened up with a smile, his exhaustion forgotten. “A present?! What is it? What is it?” he exclaimed gleefully, bouncing on his bed.

“Shh, you’ll wake everyone up!” Chavo snapped, waiting till the younger Guerrero had calmed down before continuing. “It’s a surprise. Lay down, close your eyes, and keep quiet, okay?”

Eddie blinked, cocking his head slightly to the side. He couldn’t think of what kind of present it would be if he needed to lay down, but under Chavo’s warning glare, he hastily obeyed.

An ice-cold hand slid under his thin shirt and he jumped at the unexpected touch. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but then a palm covered his lips, muffling the surprised squeak. The other hand continued rubbing along his chest, going down to his stomach. His skin broke out in goosebumps and he squirm. He didn’t like this, it was too uncomfortable and it just felt weird. _‘How is this a present?’_

He bit down on the hand covering his mouth, trying to alert his brother to his discomfort, but he was ignored.

Confusion turned into panic when the other hand dipped below into his underwear, grasping him. He kicked out, thrashing on the mattress.  This was bad touch -- _bad touch_. His mom had told him that no one besides her and the family doctor was allowed to touch him like that.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll make you feel good, it’s for your birthday,” Chavo soothed, gently massaging the flesh.

Eddie screwed his eyes shut, whimpering. He didn’t want to feel good. He just wanted the hand to stop touching him. A strange feeling began pooling in his lower stomach, making his breaths hitch. It came in waves, his back arching off the bed before a weird, sticky white fluid burst out, coating the hand wrapped around him. He laid back on the bed, shivering.

Chavo backed off, rubbing his hand on the sheets before straightening himself up with a smile. “See? Didn’t that feel good?”

Eddie didn’t dare to say no. His older brother had a foul temper. He remembered being slapped and kicked at if he happened to be in the way when Chavo came home after a bad day at work.

“Where are your manners? What do you say when someone gives you a present?” Chavo growled, his smile disappearing and being replaced with a scowl.

“Th-Thank you,” Eddie mumbled, lowering his eyes as he wrapped the comforter around himself.

Chavo snorted and turned around, opening the door. “Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, leaving.

Eddie swallowed and snuggled underneath the blanket, his small body trembling.

He was too young to understand what his brother had just did, but he knew it was something bad. It felt wrong.

 

*****

**  
  
**

The next morning, he went to the bathroom and washed himself with a wet cloth. He was tired, unable to sleep last night due to the overwhelming fear that Chavo would return.

After he’d changed into jeans and a polo shirt, he head downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast.

“Good morning, Ewis. Did you sleep well?” she greeted her youngest child cheerfully.

Eddie hesitated, fidgeting. He was taught to tell someone if he was touched inappropriately, but what if no one believed him? “Mom, can I tell you something?”

Sensing the seriousness, she turned around, wiping her hands on her apron. “What is it, sweetie?” she asked, kneeling in front of her son.

Eddie looked down, scuffling his feet. “I was touched in a bad place,” he whispered, his voice barely audible.

She froze, grabbing her Ewis by his shoulders. “Who?” she said frantically.

“Chavo.”

The word was so softly spoken that she thought she misheard. She frowned and stood up. “Very funny,” she snapped.

“But I’m telling the truth!” Eddie protested, avoiding the hands that swapped at him.

“Go to your room. Your father will have a talk with you tonight when he gets home,” she ordered.

“But --”

“Go to your room. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

The harsh words made him flinch and he went back upstairs, his head down. Great. Not only did his mom not believe him, but his dad will probably whip him later.

_‘Stupid! Stupid!’_

*****

“Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes!”

Eddie flinched when he heard his full name, hastily shoving the comic book he was reading under his pillow.

His father came into his room, a belt gripped in one hand. “What did I hear about you lying? I taught you better than that.”

Eddie shrank away from the approaching man. “But I’m telling the truth! he really did touch me,” he argued, struggling when he was pulled in his father’s lap.

“Your brother is not that kind of man. Your mother and I did not raise him to be a pedophile,” the senior Guerrero growled, snapping the belt out.

_‘A pedophile?’_  Before Eddie could ask what that word meant, his pants were yanked down and he was spanked a good ten or so times.

By the time the punishment was over, his face was streaked with tears. It _hurt_.

“No more lying. No more of this nonsense of him ‘touching you,’ do you understand me?”

He nodded frantically. “Si. I promise.”

“Good.”

He was shoved off and he sat up, wincing as fiery white-hot pain crept up from his bottom while he watched his father leave the room. He sniffed and rubbed his nose before drying off the tears. He laid back down on the bed, burying his face in his pillow.

That night, Chavo came back. This time he did so much more than just touch him.

That night, the last of his childhood was stolen, ruined beyond repair.

But this time, he didn't tell anyone. He’d already learned his lesson -- he was alone in this.

  
Completely alone...

 

 

*** * ***


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seasons aren't the only things that change . .

****

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

As fall turned into winter and winter changed into spring, Eddie’s class was introduced to sex ed. They watched a video about a woman and a man having sex. The teacher told them how natural it was -- how beautiful lovemaking was between two partners.

Eddie fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. Chavo visited him almost every night now since his birthday, and it did _not_ feel like what the teacher was saying -- nothing even remotely close to beautiful. It was ugly and painful. He had to wash the dried blood off of his thighs this morning before he could get dressed for school.

“Of course, while sex is very normal, it’s best to wait until you’re adults or married before engaging in the activity.”

At that, he froze. It suddenly felt like every eyes in the room were staring at him, heating up his skin until he felt flushed. It was like they knew what he was doing every night. He sank back against his chair, trying to make himself as small as possible. The teacher continued talking, but he didn’t pay attention. He just wanted to go home and take a shower again to wash the filth off, but it seemed to be stained inside of him -- and he’d taken enough showers to know that it won’t come off.

Then the bell rang for lunch and he bolted out of the room, eager to get out of the scorching room. He grabbed his tray and sat down, but he didn’t touch his food. He played around with the peas until the cafeteria emptied out as the rest of the kids left for recess. He followed the last few people leaving and snuck out past the fence to go home.

It was from then on that he felt alienated from school. His classmates talked about sports and siblings, but Eddie didn’t really have anything to say so he kept to himself, usually sitting on the steps by the doors or skipping altogether. His social withdrawal didn’t go unnoticed by the bullies who started to gang up on him. He often came home covered in bruises after he tangled with them.

His grades began plummeting and that lead to more yelling and whipping, but he didn’t care anymore.

School was hell, and his home certainly wasn’t any solace.

Not when he had to deal with his brother’s “affections.”

 

 

*****

 

 

Chavito bit on his thumb worriedly as he watched Eddie sneak out past the teachers on recess duty.

His uncle had been acting strange since October. Eddie didn’t smile anymore and flinched if someone dared to give him a hug.

He remembered one Saturday afternoon when he came up from behind and hugged the older boy. “Surprise, tio!” he cried out happily.

He got an elbow to the face as a result and Eddie angrily shoved him off. He fell to the ground with a pained yell. “Hey!” he whined indignantly.

“Don’t do that ever again!” Eddie spat.

“But why? It’s just a hug!”

“Just don’t. I don’t like being touched.”

Chavito had thought that it was weird for him to say that. Eddie had always been a huggy-type kid. He went to his mom to express his concern later that day.

She’d only smiled and shook her head. “Eddie’s growing up and soon he’ll be a teen. Don’t fret, dear. This sort of change is perfectly natural.”

But his mom didn’t see what he saw. Eddie was jumpy. Any time a loud voice called out or if someone unexpectedly touched him from behind, he would flinch and a scared expression came across his face for a split second.

So Chavito learned to keep his own voice soft-spoken and always made sure he was in Eddie’s line of sight before making any movement. It also became a habit to announce what he was going to do or if he was going to leave. It seemed to keep Eddie calm. The last thing he wanted was for his tio to be scared of him.

He may only be seven years old, but he was sharp. He could tell something was wrong, but he didn’t know how to ask.

 

 

 

*** * ***

 


	3. Summer Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation brings both relief and despair

 

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

_**June 1978** _

 

 

 

Eddie was partially relieved when school finally let out for the summer. He didn’t have to deal with nagging teachers or mocking bullies until September, but that also meant he had nowhere else to go.

Which meant he was stuck at home for a good three months.

He walked in the house, closing the front door and kicking his shoes off. “I’m home!” he announced.

“Hello, Ewis. Do you have your grade report?”

His mother’s question made him wince and he reluctantly ruffled through his backpack to grab the report. He got mostly C’s with a few D’s, which was better than last quarter, but it won’t be enough to satisfy his strict parents. “Here,” he murmured, handing it out to her.

She looked it over with a small frown and sighed. “I guess you’ve made some improvements,” she conceded, smiling. “How about we have dessert tonight? I’ll cook your favorite -- hot fudge cake.”

A ghost of a smile curved Eddie’s lips slightly upwards. “I’d like that, thank you,” he replied, giving a small nod.

“You’re getting so mature and polite. I’m proud of you,” she praised softly, petting his hair before getting started on dinner. “We’ll invite Chavo and his son. Hector too if he isn’t busy,” she added.

Eddie stiffened at the mention of Chavo. “Um, can it just be me, you and dad?” he asked hesitantly, mindful of his mom’s short temper.

She looked at him, confused. “Why? Don’t you want to see Chavito or your brothers?” she asked.

Eddie frantically shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just I want it to be a small celebration,” he hastily explained, holding his breath as his mother’s frown deepened.

“Still, it would be rude to not invite them, especially since it’s Friday night.”

He groaned inwardly. He’d forgotten what day it was -- Family Friday. “We could have breakfast with them tomorrow instead?” he suggested lightly.

Impatiently, she shook her head. “Tradition is a tradition. Go clean yourself up.”

Eddie let out a muted sigh and went to the bathroom upstairs. He washed his face and hands before going to his room. He was hoping he’d be able to sleep tonight. His bottom still burned from Wednesday’s visit. He changed into the clothes laid out on his bed, a pair of dress pants and a silk shirt with a black tie. He fumbled with the tie, but he couldn’t figure it out -- his hands were shaking too much. Giving up, he went back downstairs. “Mom, can you help me please?”

She glanced over her shoulder and nodded, putting the pot down before getting on her knees to work on the tie. She fixed the collar and tucked the shirt in the pants. “Look at my handsome little Eddie. You’re such a cute boy,” she teased, pinching the cheeks lightly.

Eddie went rigid, his face paling.

_“You look cute right now -- all flustered like that. I think I can come just seeing your face.”_

She grew concerned at the white skin. “What’s wrong?” she murmured, feeling the forehead with the back of her hand. “You’re awfully clammy. You’re not coming down with something, are you?”

Eddie snapped out of it and ducked from the prying hand. “I’m fine. I feel great,” he mumbled, forcing a slight smile on his face. He’d learned long ago that even if he was sick, Chavo would still stop by.

“Okay, you don’t feel feverish so that’s good. Go set the table, please.”

He obeyed, grabbing the plates and silverware. He swallowed back bile and tried to keep his trembling hands still as he set the china dishes down.

It was going to be a long night.

**  
  
**

 

*****

**  
  
**

 

“That was a great dinner, mom. The dessert was quite delicious too,” Chavo spoke, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Wasn’t it, Chavito?”

Chavito blinked and nodded quickly. “Si, I enjoyed it. Thank you, grandma,” he replied and turned his gaze back to Eddie.

His uncle had barely touched the hot fudge cake, which worried him greatly. It was Eddie’s favorite dessert -- it should have been devoured ages ago.

His grandfather also noticed. “What’s wrong? Does the cake not taste good?”

Eddie shook his head. “No, it’s okay.”

“Then finish it.”

Eddie hesitated and nodded. “Yessir,” he mumbled, biting into the cake half-heartedly. He felt too sick to really enjoy the food, anxious about what will happen tonight.

“Mom? Can we spend the night?”

“Again? Well, sure. You can sleep in the basement and Chavito can stay with Eddie.”

At that, a brief flare of hope lighted up in Eddie’s chest and he looked at his mom expectantly. With his nephew in his room, that meant Chavo won’t visit him.

Chavo frowned, a bit irked at the set up, but he knew better than to argue. “Okay, that’ll work,” he grumbled.

Eddie almost jumped in pure joy and he looked at Chavito excitedly. Not only would he be able to sleep in peace, but he’ll have fun too! He and Chavito always watched a couple of wrestling tapes and a few late night shows.

“Why don’t you boys head upstairs? Be quiet and I want lights out by midnight,” she spoke, smiling as if she sensed the giddiness.

The boys let out a chorus “yes ma’am!” before racing up the stairs.

“I snuck a couple tapes out of dad’s room,” Eddie whispered, digging the cassettes out of his pocket and showing them to his nephew who looked at him with rounded-eye wonderment.

“I wonder what matches we’ll see tonight,” Chavito whispered back.

“That, my little grasshopper, is part of the magic,” Eddie explained aloofly, smirking when the younger boy groaned and blew a raspberry at him.

“So uncool, Eddie,” Chavito teased, a smile slipping loose and he went to hug Eddie.

Eddie tensed and shoved Chavito off lightly. “No touches,” he reminded his nephew.

“Tio, how come you don’t like being hugged anymore?” Chavito asked, growing sad as the other Guerrero shrugged.

“I just don’t,” Eddie answered simply. Hugs and touches made his skin crawl -- it made him feel gross. He closed the door when they got in his room and he put the tapes in the cassette player that was plugged in his TV.

“I can’t wait till we’re actual wrestlers. Do you think we’ll be better than our dads?” Chavito commented.

“Oh absolutely. I know you’ll be a billion times better than your old man,” Eddie muttered darkly as he switched to Channel 3.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, forget about it. I’m just talking random stuff,” he said quickly, regretting his words. He can’t let Chavito find out what was going on. “Let’s just watch the match.”

“Okay!” Chavito chirped, climbing on his uncle’s bed.

Eddie gt on the mattress and sat down next to his nephew.

They watched the tapes till they both fell asleep, the TV humming in the background

 

****

 

 

**  
  
**

Eddie jerked awake when he felt something pulling at his arm. He opened his eyes to see Chavo trying to pick him up and fear washed over him. “Stop!” he pleaded quietly, twisting out of the grip and holding on to the sheets for dear life.

“Shh, don’t wake Chavito up. Come on, let’s go to the basement.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Please, I’m tired. I don’t want to.”

“Stop being selfish, let’s go.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Goddammit, Eddie. Get your ass up. I don’t have time to deal with your childishness.”

“I said no!” Eddie snapped, his voice a little louder than he intended.

Chavito woke up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. “What’s with the yelling?” he complained.

Chavo hissed and let go of Eddie. “Sorry. I came to check on you guys, I thought I heard Eddie calling out to me when I was in the bathroom,” he apologized.

Eddie gave his brother a hateful glare. _‘Liar,'_ he thought silently as the man left.

“Are you okay? Tio?” Chavito asked softly.

“Yeah, just go back to sleep,” Eddie sighed, turning over on his side.

“Were you really calling out to daddy?”

“No.”

“Then why did he say that --”

“I don’t know, Chavito. Just go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay…”

A flash of guilt spiked through Eddie at the sad tone of his nephew’s voice, but he couldn’t stand the questions. At least the other boy woke up before Chavo dragged him off to the basement. He shuddered and pulled the blanket over him.

He managed to fall asleep, but nightmares plagued his dreams.

**  
  
**

*****

**  
  
**

 

Chavito woke up to the sounds of chirping birds outside. He stretched and looked over to his uncle who was sound asleep. “Tio, wake up. It’s morning,” he said softly, gently tapping the shoulder. He found that this was the safest way to wake the older boy up.

Eddie stirred and yawned before sitting up. “Huh?” he mumbled groggily.

Chavito giggled. “Come on, are you old now?” he teased playfully, “It’s ten o’clock!”

“Oh,” Eddie yawned again. _Sheesh, it was morning already?_   “Mom’s cooking pancakes and eggs then,” he murmured, scratching his head as he crawled out of bed.

“Yay! Granny makes the best pancakes ever!” Chavito cheered, bouncing on the floor and racing down the stairs.

Eddie rolled his eyes fondly and walked slowly after his nephew. He wasn’t in any hurry to get to the kitchen, knowing that Chavo will be there.

“Good morning, boys. Hope you’re ready for breakfast!” his mom greeted them, gesturing at the dining table.

“Thank you, grandma!” Chavito said sincerely, climbing on one of the chairs.

Eddie sat down next to the other boy, ignoring Chavo who was sitting across from him.

The group ate. His mom and nephew chattering and his brother quietly interjecting a comment here and there. Eddie ate in silence. He wished that Chavo would leave already.

Chavo drank the last of his water, keeping one eye on his younger brother. “I need to have a really important talk with you, Eddie. Let’s go to the basement,” he said, standing up.

Eddie went rigid, his hand holding the fork stiffly in midair.

Chavo fixed his shirt and head towards the basement entrance. “Come on, kiddo.”

Chavito blinked, confused. What important talk did his daddy mean? He glanced at Eddie, surprised to see his tio trembling faintly.

Eddie stared at his plate, trying to not cry. He sniffed quietly and got out of his chair. “Excuse me,” he mumbled to his mother who dismissed him. He shivered and walked down the stairs.

Chavo glared at the young boy who stopped a few feet away from him, looking at him with wide, terrified eyes. “Take your pants off.”

Eddie stood petrified on the spot. “I don’t li-like this. Can we stop?” he said softly, flinching when an open palm smacked him.

“Bullshit. I know you like it. You’re just too young to understand that I’m helping you. What we are doing is a good thing.”

“But it hurts,” he protested.

“‘But it hurts,’” Chavo mocked, “Man up. If you’re going to be a true Guerrero, then you’ll have to grow up and get used to pain.”

Eddie whimpered when hands started tugging his pajama pants down. Then he was shoved to the ground, the heavier body pressing against his much smaller one.

Right when meaty fingers grabbed the hemlines of his underwear, a voice called out.

“Daddy, grandma says to hurry up because the food is getting cold!”

Chavo groaned in frustration and stood on his feet. “Alright, Chavito. I’m coming!” he yelled, going up the wooden stairs.

Eddie panted in the cold air and pulled his pants back on. He tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jello so he crawled across the room and sat against the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms, crying quietly.

Chavito went into the basement to get his uncle. He stopped when he heard the crying. “Tio? Tio, you okay?” he asked anxiously, poking at Eddie.

“Just leave me alone.”

The muffled answer only made him more worried. He frowned, trying to think. Then he brightened up with a smile. His mom would cheer him up by giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Maybe that’ll work here. “Tio, I’m going to hug you,” he spoke, moving in.

Eddie stiffened when small arms wrapped around him. He started to tell Chavito to get off of him, but then warm lips pressed against his left cheek. Hysteria overwhelmed him and he punched the other boy. “Don’t you ever fucking do that ever again!” he spat.

Chavito clutched his throbbing nose. Tears welled up in his eyes and he wailed.

A minute later, his parents and Chavo were down here.

“What’s going on?” his mom asked frantically.

“He punched me,” Chavito cried.

Eddie flinched, guilt washing over him. His dad’s stern eyes turned on him.

“Enough is enough. Come here,” he growled, grabbing Eddie by the wrist and yanking his son up the stairs.

Eddie was shoved into his room and he hurriedly turned around to face his dad. He hated it when someone was behind him.

“What’s wrong with you lately? You’re sullen and you lash out at everyone. You barely talk anymore. You used to get good grades and now you’re barely passing any of your classes. Is something going on that I should know about?” he asked softly, the stern gaze being replaced with a worried, gentle look.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, looking down. “Nothing’s wrong, sir,” he mumbled.

The senior Guerrero scratched his head and sighed. “Fine, go apologize to your nephew. You’re grounded tonight, no TV till tomorrow afternoon.”

Eddie nodded and walked past his dad to go to the kitchen. His nephew had an ice pack pressed against the swollen nose. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you,” he murmured.

Chavito glanced at his uncle. “S’okay. It’s not broken,” he reassured the older boy.

“We’re going home,” Chavo muttered, picking his son up and carrying him outside to the car.

When they were gone, his mom glared at him. “Honestly, Eduardo! You’re lucky nothing was broken or you’d be in serious trouble,” she scolded.

Eddie winced, keeping his head down. “I’m sorry.”

“Just go to your room. I don’t want to hear a peep out of you until lunch.”

He sighed and walked back up the stairs yet again. He knew his parents were disappointed in him, but he didn’t know what to say other than an apology.

He flopped on the bed and curled up, staring despondently out of the window.

Why couldn't he just be a normal kid and have a normal summer like everyone else?

**  
  
**

 

*** * ***


	4. The Asburns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boy moves in next door to Eddie, but is friendship possible?

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**November 1978** _

 

 

 

“Eddie, come here!”

Eddie jumped from where he was cleaning out his closet. He grimaced and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. It was time to go shopping soon, he was outgrowing all of his pants and shirts. “Coming!” he called out, heading downstairs. He shivered at the change in temperatures. Autumn had arrived at El Paso late this year and the delayed season brought chills.

His mom beckoned for him to come to the front door where she was standing.

Eddie came face-to-face with another kid -- a boy with long, shaggy black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a toothy smile.

“They’re our new neighbors, Ms. Asburn and her son, Austin,” his mother explained.

“Nice to meet ya! I’m ten! I’m in fifth grade,” the black-haired boy, Austin, greeted brightly, sticking his hand out.

Eddie looked at it pointedly and met the blue gaze in clear distrust. His mom chuckled thinly and nudged him forward.

“Why don’t you shake his hand, sweetie?” she asked.

Eddie held back a scowl and reluctantly shook the hand. He despised the touch of skin against his own and he fought the urge to rub his palm on his jeans when he let go.

Austin’s grin grew bigger. “Do you want to be friends?”

Eddie stiffened and narrowed his eyes before turning around and going back up to his room.

“Eddie!”

He ignored his mother’s hiss and slammed his door shut. He didn’t care if he got punished or grounded again -- he wasn’t going to be friends with that kid.

She sighed and looked at the new neighbors with a soft smile. “I’m terribly sorry about that, I don’t know why he’s being so rude. He’s usually very well-behaved.”

Maria Asburn waved the apology off with a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about it. He’s probably just having a bad day.”

She let out a relieved smile. “It’s very nice to meet you. Maybe next week we can have dinner.”

“That’d be wonderful. I hate to cut this short but we have to get back to packing,” Maria murmured, returning to her house and waving goodbye.

“They look friendly!” Austin chirped, grabbing one of the boxes out of the moving van.

“Yes they do,” she agreed. The whole community had been very welcoming to them so far. “It’s a good neighborhood here.”

“Mom, do you think Eddie will like me?” Austin asked quietly. The other boy’s blatant refusal to say anything threw him off balance.

“Oh, I’m not sure, hon. The thing about life is that not everyone you meet will be your friend.”

“But why? Who wants to be alone?” he asked, flabbergasted.

His mom only gave him a sad smile.

 

******

**  
  
**

 

Eddie winced when he heard his mother come up the stairs. _‘Great. Another lecture,’_ he thought sullenly.

She knocked on the door and barged in. “That was not very nice of you,” she chided, crossing her arms.

“Well, I don’t want to be his friend,” he argued, looking at her defiantly.

She let out a weary sigh and sat down at the edge of his bed, her anger evaporating. “Sweetie, you need more people in your life. Chavito won’t be by your side forever.”

Eddie snorted and turned away from her. “I don’t want people,” he snarked.

“I don’t appreciate your attitude, young man.”

He flinched when the anger returned, but he didn’t say anything. He was tired of apologizing all the time.

“You’re going to be nice to Austin and you’re going to show him around the school since he’s in your class. End of discussion,” she said, standing back up.

Eddie whirled around. “But --”

“I said end of discussion.”

He fumed silently as his mother left the room. Why did he have to play buddy with the new kid?

He just wanted to be alone. That was the only way he can be safe.

**  
  
**

 

******

**  
  
**

 

Eddie jerked awake when his alarm clock blared in the dark room. He turned it off and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He really wasn’t looking forward to school today. Health class was going to review the sex ed material to refresh their minds. Idly, he wondered if he should just skip, but he missed too many days. Any more, and the principal will call his parents. He yawned and pulled his tank top off over his head.

Chavo hadn’t visited him for almost a week, but instead of feeling relieved, he was nervous. The last session ended ugly when he pissed off the man -- almost getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

_“You good for nothing brat! I said no teeth!!”_

He shuddered and proceeded to change into his school clothes -- a pair of ripped jeans and an oversized sweatshirt to cover the bruises on his arms. It was fall, so no one would be suspicious of his outfit.

He trudged down the stairs and was about to leave when his mom called to him.

“Ewis? Aren’t you going to eat your breakfast?”

Eddie stopped and exhaled quietly. “I’m not hungry, ma. I’ll eat lunch later.”

“Oh, no you don’t. A growing body like yours needs food. Come eat.”

He bit back a sharp retort and walked into the kitchen. A plate filled with eggs and pancakes greeted him.

__

_‘God, I’ll throw up if I eat this.’_

Lately, it was difficult to hold his food down. Anything in his mouth made him ill, reminding him too much of Chavo.

But he sat down and ate in silence, forcing himself to swallow every bite. When he was finished, he pushed the plate away and stood on his feet slowly. _‘Just deep, slow breaths. You’ll be fine.’_

“Don’t forget to help Austin find his way around!”

“Do I have to?” He complained, “There are plenty of other kids who can do that.”

She looked at her son sternly. “What did I say about your attitude? It’s courtesy to help a neighbor. Now go to school and no more smart words, comprehende?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eddie grumbled, slamming the front door shut as he went outside. It was only 7:30 A.M, but the day already sucked.

Austin brightened up from where he was sitting at his front porch when he saw Eddie walking towards him. “Hi! How are you doing?” he asked cheerfully. His only answer was a glare as the other boy stalked past him.

Crestfallen, he began to doubt his friend-making abilities before he shrugged it off. He was determined to at least make his neighbor smile by the end of the day. He ran to catch up to the latino. “Why are we going to this house?” he asked as they stopped in front of a red brick building.

Eddie rolled his eyes. The black-haired boy was really annoying. “To pick up Chavito. He’s my nephew,” he answered.

Austin’s eyes widened. “Nephew?? But that would mean his dad is your brother!” he exclaimed.

“Congratulations, Sherlock. You’ve solved the case,” Eddie snarked sarcastically. He swallowed and knocked on the door. “Chavo’s 30.”

The soft words made him confused. He was getting used to Eddie’s snappish, unfriendly tone. The older boy’s demeanor seemed to have completely changed.

When there was no answer, Eddie knocked on the door again, his hand shaking faintly. _‘Let Chavito come out, let Chavito come --’_ his thoughts got disrupted when the door opened.

“Whatcha want, sport?”

He flinched at the voice and looked down. “U-Uh, is Chavito ready?” he stammered, looking down.

“Just about. Hey! Eddie’s here for you, hurry up!” Chavo called over his shoulder. He glanced back at his brother who refused to meet his eyes. “I’m coming over for dinner tonight. Be ready.” Then he noticed an unfamiliar kid standing behind Eddie. “Who are you?” he asked gruffly.

“I’m Austin, sir! I just moved here,” Austin introduced himself, smiling. He didn’t like the man -- the eyes made him want to run away.

“Huh. Welcome to the neighborhood. I’m Chavo, his brother,” the older Guerrero pointed at Eddie who flinched violently.

He blinked and nodded. “Nice to meet you, Chavo, sir.”

Chavo grunted and turned around, heading back inside the house.

Eddie let out a shudder and folded his arms across his chest.

“You okay?”

He jumped and looked at Austin. The other fifth grader seemed to be genuinely concerned. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just cold from the wind,” he mumbled.

Austin frowned. There was no wind blowing out here, but he didn’t challenge the answer.

Finally, Chavito came outside. “Sorry! My alarm didn’t go off so I’m running late --” he cut himself off when he saw a new face.

“Hi, I’m Austin! I just moved here yesterday, I’m going to school with you guys,” Austin greeted the younger kid.

Chavito grinned, happy to see another boy. “I’m Chavito! I’m in third grade!”

“Aw, man! Third grade is awesome, you’re gonna love it. I’m in fifth,” Austin spoke, returning the smile. It was nice to see a friendly face for once.

“Wow! That means you’ll be with Eddie!” Chavito said, admiration in his voice. His attention drew away when he saw his classmate, Stacey up ahead. “Hey, Stace! Wait up!” he cried out, running to the girl.

“He seems like a nice lad,” Austin commented, surprised when Eddie nodded.

“Yeah, Chavito’s a good kid.”

Then Eddie was in front of him, the brown eyes darkening dangerously.

“But if you lay a hand on him or hurt his feelings, I will end you.”

The quiet threat made him swallow nervously. “I won’t,” he promised sincerely.

Eddie only stared at him before turning around. “I’m not exactly popular so you should stay away from me if you don’t want to be bullied.”

The advice made him stop. “But what about you? Won’t you be alone?”

Eddie shrugged. “I’m used to it. It’s better this way,” he murmured, surprise and revulsion hitting him when his arm was yanked.

“Don’t you want to be friends, or do you honestly hate me?”

The question made him uncomfortable and he looked away, tugging his arm out of the grip. “I don’t hate you,” he said awkwardly.

“I don’t care if I get bullied or whatever. I want to be your friend,” Austin persisted, patiently waiting as the other boy faltered.

“But I don’t like you,” Eddie mumbled.

“Why?”

“Because everyone’s an asshole. Everyone likes to hurt other people.”

“I’m not like everyone,” Austin protested. “I won’t hurt you! Just give me a chance.”

Eddie hesitated, biting on his lip.

“If you still don’t like me, then I won’t bother you. But I just want a chance to be your friend.”

He stiffened and looked at the boy, bewildered. “But why? Why me?”

Austin paused, thinking slowly. He didn’t honestly know why he wanted to be Eddie’s friend so badly, but he could sense the loneliness inside. “Because you seem fun. So, what do you say? Friends?” he asked once again, sticking his hand out and holding his breath.

It seemed like years as the silence stretched out between them.

 

“Maybe,” Eddie replied, grabbing the hand lightly.

 

 

 

*** * ***


	5. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement from his parents would throw his life into a living nightmare

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

**  
  
**

Eddie reluctantly walked his way back home when the school bell rang for dismissal later that afternoon. It had been a long day, showing Austin where everything was. The other boy wouldn’t stop pestering him, but he had to admit that it was nice to not be alone with his thoughts.

“I like our teacher! She’s very nice,” Austin chirped. The latino grunted noncommittally. He glanced at Eddie who’d been quiet for the past ten minutes. “Everything okay? Are you not happy about going home?” he asked softly.

Eddie jerked and looked at his neighbor wide-eyed. He hadn’t realized he was being watched. Schooling his face into a neutral expression, he merely shrugged. “Nah, just sick of doing homework,” he lied, forcing his voice to sound casual. He was dreading the dinner tonight, knowing that Chavo will be there. He swallowed thickly and studied the ground.

Austin frowned, but said nothing else. The older boy was no longer hateful towards him, but he wasn’t pushing his luck. They soon made it to their block and he waved goodbye to his new friend who only gave a small nod. He looked over the house, a vague sense of uneasiness settling in his stomach. How could a brightly-colored home seemed so dark?

 

 

******

 

 

Eddie dropped his backpack down by the door and slowly took his shoes off. “I’m home,” he muttered, making his way towards the kitchen.

His dad was sitting at the dining table and glanced at him over the newspaper. “Good afternoon. How was school?” he asked quietly.

Eddie stilled, surprised. He wasn’t expecting his father to be home this early. “Um, it’s okay. Did you have the day off?” he replied.

“Nah, they let me go home early because we were slow today. Ah, Chavo is coming over for dinner tonight and he’s sleeping in the living room. I want you on your best behavior. You were very rude to him last time.”

He flinched and averted his gaze, rubbing his arm. “Does he have to stay the night?”

His dad arched one eyebrow. “How come you don’t like having him over anymore?” he grumbled.

Eddie bit down on his lip and shrugged his shoulders. “He’s just mean,” he mumbled, still not meeting his father’s eyes. He knew he said the wrong thing when he heard a loud, exasperated groan.

“What the hell are you talking about? Your brother wouldn’t even hurt a fly,” he growled.

A bruise about the shape of a boot on Eddie’s back was enough to disprove that statement, but he said nothing, only mumbling a small apology before he went upstairs. He really didn’t want to deal with Chavo tonight . . .

 

 

******

 

 

The dinner was quiet and uneventful, but Eddie was sick with anxiety about what Chavo would do this time so he barely ate his food.

“Oh, Ewis. The school called earlier. You’re going to need a physical exam on February,” his mom commented, setting her fork and knife down by her plate.

Eddie stiffened, keeping his panic down. A doctor would see the bruises all over his chest and lower body. There’d be questions that he wouldn’t be able to answer. “Wh-Why?” he stammered.

“It’s just part of the rules. Everyone from fifth to twelve grade requires a yearly physical exam during the spring semester.”

He sighed, his shoulders drooping. _‘Great...’_   “Wonderful,” he muttered.

“I know it’s uncomfortable, but it’s mandatory,” she murmured, standing up and grabbing everyone’s dishes. She frowned when she picked up her youngest son’s plate. “Sweetie, you didn’t eat a lot.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Eddie said quietly.

She harrumphed and went to the sink. “Such a waste of food. You’re too skinny, you really should eat more,” she groused, getting started on cleaning. “It’s 9:00, go to bed.”

“Oh, before that, your mother and I have an announcement to make,” his dad interject, giving his wife a wink.

She blushed. “Ah, I almost forgot,” she chuckled, turning around to face the group. “Your father and I are going on a 2-week vacation in the beginning of December.”

Eddie went completely rigid at that, his breathing coming to a faltering halt.

“So, you’ll be staying with Chavo during that time since no one else can take you in,” his dad murmured.

Chavo smiled pleasantly. “That’s not a problem for me. Eddie can bring his stuff over to make himself comfortable,” he spoke.

Eddie flinched and held back a protest. He knew if he tried to say no, his parents would only get angry. There was no point in trying to convince them that he wanted nothing to do with his brother. A sinking pool of dread settled in his stomach and he felt even more ill.

“Well, that’s that. It’s past your bedtime, Ewis. Go change and get to sleep, I don’t want you to be tired tomorrow,” his mom chimed, snapping her fingers.

Eddie didn’t say anything, getting out of his chair and walking up back to his room. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed, staring at the ceiling. There was no use in trying to sleep tonight.

Not when he knew what was coming.

 

 

*****

 

 

A few hours later, when their parents were asleep, Chavo slipped into the dark bedroom.

Eddie swallowed nervously and glanced at the clock. It was after midnight -- he was going to be exhausted at school later in the morning. He shivered when a hand caressed his face, trying hard to not flinch.

“Are you going to behave yourself?” Chavo growled, grabbing the chin tightly and turning the small face towards him.

Tears pooled in Eddie’s eyes and he gave a jerky nod. The harsh grip loosened and he was pat on the cheek.

“Good.”

He stifled a whimper when the blanket was pulled off of him and his pants were tugged down to his ankles, leaving his body exposed and vulnerable.

“You’re going to be a handsome man when you’re older,” Chavo purred, running his hands down his brother’s sides, ignoring a shudder that arose from his touches.

“Please, I -- “ Before Eddie could finish his sentence, he was slapped hard across the face.

“I thought you were going to behave yourself. Keep your trap shut,” Chavo snarled, his gentleness being replaced with brutality as his fingers dug in the soft flesh of the hips.

Eddie bit down on his tongue to muffle a scream when the pressure increased, frantically shaking his head. Hot air breathed into his air as a tongue licked along his hairline.

“You weren’t very nice to me last time. Shall I repay the favor?”

The cold voice and a hand wrapping around his member, giving it a threatening squeeze, was enough to send Eddie over the edge. “No! Please, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I’m sorry,” he whispered, closing his legs and trying to bring them up towards his chest.

Chavo shushed the younger Guerrero softly, planting soothing kisses on the forehead and cheeks. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” he promised, letting go of the smaller cock. He undid his jeans and slid them off of his legs and pulling the shirt over his head.

Eddie trembled when the man settled onto the mattress, the meaty body pushing against his own. He could feel a hardness poking his stomach and he refused to look down, closing his eyes as a few tears slipped out. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips pressed against his own.

“I love you.”

The whispered affection did nothing to soothe his fear and his shakings worsened when the hands went to lift his legs.

  
He kept his eyes shut, desperately wishing he was anywhere else but here.

 

 

*** * ***

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start saying how I'm a horrible person, please note that the story is fictional and the product of my own imagination. 
> 
> I am aware that the Guerrero family is very sweet, very loving and caring of their relatives and friends and that no one would commit these kind of acts. I also know that Eddie's childhood was nothing like this.
> 
> This is my own, albeit twisted, way of shedding light on child abuse because this thing DOES happen too often. 
> 
> Any feedback and reviews are appreciated! 
> 
> :) ~ Swifty


End file.
